Luce dell'abisso (KananChika)
by AniKamia666
Summary: (Luz del abismo) "Cásate conmigo", le dijo aquella extraña niña a esa ninfa milenaria. ¿De dónde demonios había salido esa pregunta?. KananChika.


**¿He mencionado que la puntualidad no es mi fuerte? Y al parecer dormir de noche tampoco lo es xD.**

 ***afina***

 **\- Estas sooon las mañanitas, que cantaba, yo mera Ani, a los muchachos cuyos guapos te las canto a ti, despierta, Mark despierta, mira que ya amaneció (literalmente), los pajaritos no cantan pero aquí canto yo *apaga el micrófono***

 **Aquí sí canto, ahh pero en la llamada ( ?**

 **¡Bien! Al parecer me tardé más de un día en tener listo este one shot, pero ¡aquí está!, realmente no sé si me quedó bien, o me quedó mal, pero espero que al menos lo disfrutes uwu.**

 **Si quieres el nombre de las canciones que aparecen son:**

 *** "Love Story" Indila.**

 *** "Nightingale" Demi Lovato.**

 *** "All of me" Jhon Legend.**

 *** "Abrázame" Juan Gabriel ft. Laura Paussini.**

 *** "Hikari aru basho e" May'n.**

 **Y... Y ya xD. Realmente espero que te la hayas pasado genial en tu cumpleaños, te quiero!**

 **Y a quien lea el one shot... ¡Gracias!**

* * *

 **"Luce dell'abisso"**

 **KananChika**

 **Para: Mi hermano cuyo favorito.**

 **Hermano masho ; - ;**

* * *

Acarició su cabello con cariño mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos, hacía tantos siglos que había deseado amar a alguien, pero ahora que lo hacía, su corazón se oprimía contra su pecho, era insoportable, desgarrador. Sus ojos rojizos la miraban como si nada más le importara en el mundo, como si le susurrara un silencioso poema de la devoción que siempre le había tenido, como si no estuviera a punto de morir.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara? — sonrió.

— Chika…

— Kanan… ¿podrías cantar una canción?

* * *

— ¡Niña Chika! ¡Niña Chika!

Las voces resonaban por todo el bosque, pero la pequeña solo siguió corriendo. No le gustaban esas dolorosas inyecciones que le ponía esa malhumorada señora, además siempre se la pasaba murmurando lo desesperantes que eran los niños, ella no era desesperante, ¿o sí?

Sentía su cara caliente, pero poco le importó, no volvería hasta bien entrada la tarde, así que, por ella, podían buscarla hasta entonces o rendirse hasta que ella decidiera regresar, y solo lo haría hasta que la tarde besara los prados. Miró a su alrededor, maravillada, pocas veces podía visitar el bosque, sus madres se volverían locas si lo hacía, la sobreprotegían mucho.

Una suave voz fue la que el viento le llevó, junto a una extraña melodía que parecía envolver todo el bosque. Caminó, mirando los grandes árboles que se erguían majestuosos sobre ella; iba tan distraída, que tropezó con la rama de un árbol, rodando por la pequeña inclinación.

— Mou… ¿Dónde estoy?

La voz continuaba escuchándose, parecía llamarla, sus ojos rojizos se fijaron en una mata de arbustos adornados de flores blancas. Se abrió paso con cuidado, no quería arruinar el paisaje, aunque lo olvidó completamente cuando miró en la distancia a una hermosa chica que cantaba en medio de un gran lago, sentada en una roca.

Su voz era dulce, suave, la hechizaba, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Cuidando sus pasos, siguió caminando hasta la orilla del lago, donde se sentó a escuchar la canción que entonaba.

— _Yo sería rica, y te ofrecería todo mi oro, si no te importa, yo te esperaré en el puerto, si me ignoras, te ofreceré mi último aliento de vida, en mi historia de amor, en mi historia de amor, mi historia de amor_ — Chika miró con asombro cómo las ranas, los renacuajos, las luciérnagas, incluso el mismo bosque, creaban la melodía para acompañar la canción —. _Una vela, puede iluminar la noche, una sonrisa, puede construir todo un imperio. Ahí estás tú, ahí estoy yo, y nadie lo cree, pero el amor hace de un tonto, un rey, y si me ignoras, lucharé una y otra vez, ésta es tu historia de amor, ésta es tu historia de amor, es la historia de una vida, historia de amor._

Extraños ecos de voces hicieron armonías sincronizadas, todo brillaba, o al menos, así lo parecía a los ojos de aquella curiosa niña de nueve años.

Finalmente, las amatistas de aquella cantante misteriosa se posaron en esa figurita sentada a la orilla del lago, parecía sorprendida.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —la pequeña no contestó — ¡Hey! — de nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta. Puso un pie en el agua y caminó sobre ella hasta llegar a la niña, quien no apartaba sus ojos de ella — ¿Estás bien?

— Her-Hermosa…— la escuchó decir con gran emoción.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Eres muy hermosa! — se levantó mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos.

— G-Gracias— ¿cuánto había pasado desde que le habían hecho un cumplido? Quizá algunos siglos.

— Cásate conmigo— dijo mientras sonreía.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Chika puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo y elevó una mano a la ninfa, quien la miraba confundida.

— ¡Prometo que te amaré siempre, mi corazón solo te responderá a ti!

— ¡Cálmate! — ¿cómo una niña podía conocer tales palabras? — No me voy a casar contigo.

— Lo harás algún día, lucharé por tu amor— la sonrisa no desapareció del rostro de Chika.

— Tienes agallas, pequeña, pero eres apenas una niña, no puedes hablar de matrimonio.

— ¡No soy una niña!

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Cumpliré diez la siguiente semana— infló el pecho con orgullo —, ¿te casarás conmigo entonces?

— No.

— ¿Entonces cuando cumpla doce?

— ¡No me voy a casar contigo!

— Je, je— Chika sonrió mientras se levantaba, si no era un año, entonces sería al siguiente —. Cantas hermoso.

— ¿Eh? Gracias…

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Kanan…

— Mi nombre es Chika Takami, mucho gusto— extendió su pequeña manita hacia Kanan, quien la aceptó. Apenas llenaba la palma de su mano.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

— Resbalé.

— ¿Resbalaste hasta la orilla del lago?

— Bueno, resbalé y después caminé, escuché tu voz desde donde estaba y la seguí.

— Entiendo…

— ¿Cuántos tiene usted, señorita?

— ¿A qué viene esa formalidad? — Kanan sonrió — Tengo más años de los que toda tu familia puede contar.

— ¿60?

Kanan rio sonoramente, los ojos de Chika la seguían con nueva adoración. Era algo tierno, el primer amor infantil, pero esa pequeña crecería, encontraría a alguien que pudiera envejecer a su lado y entonces, se casaría de verdad.

— Tengo tres millones y un año.

— Eso— la niña contó con sus dedos —… Parece mucho tiempo.

— Es mucho tiempo— dijo con nostalgia.

— ¿No hay nadie más aquí?

— No…

— Entonces yo te haré compañía, me quedaré a vivir aquí.

— ¿Qué?, ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Por qué?

— Tienes que volver a tu casa.

— Pero van a inyectarme.

— ¿Inyectarte?

— ¡Sí! Con una aguja muy, muy grande— extendió sus brazos para que Kanan notara que realmente sería una aguja enorme.

— No creo que sea tan malo.

— Lo es— lloró en silencio.

— Regresa a tu casa.

— ¿Puedo volver entonces?

— Si dejas que te inyecten, sí.

— M-Mou— Chika hizo un mohín —, como diría mi madre, ¡por mi esposa lo que sea!

— ¡Que no soy tu esposa!

— Futura esposa— sonrió. Kanan suspiró, esa niña tenía la cabeza muy dura.

— Hasta mañana.

— … Ve con cuidado.

La pequeña desapareció detrás de los arbustos. Kanan miró un momento en esa dirección, pocas cosas podían sorprenderla, era difícil cuando podías contar tantos años de vida, pero la espontaneidad de aquella niña la descolocó.

* * *

— ¡Por décima vez! No salgas sola por los alrededores— repetía una mujer de cabello color mandarina oscuro y ojos rojizos.

— ¿Sabes lo preocupadas que nos tenías?

— L-Lo siento.

— Vas a ponerte esas inyecciones ahora…

— Sí.

— … y no me impor… ¿Qué dijiste?

— Dije que sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Se lo prometí a mi futura esposa.

Las madres de Chika se miraron con una gran interrogante en la cara. Su hija ODIABA las inyecciones que debían ponerle, ahora de la nada las aceptaba y no solo eso: Decía que tenía una prometida.

— ¿Quién es?

— Una amiga.

— ¿Dónde vive?

— En el lago del bosque.

— ¿En el bosque?, ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

— Hoy.

— ¿P-Pero cómo…?

— Ella es muy genial— Chika comenzó a hablar de Kanan con notable entusiasmo —, canta precioso, es muy hermosa y puede caminar sobre el agua.

Ah… Las madres de la pequeña entendían todo. Su hija había creado una nueva amiga imaginaria.

— Entendemos— Enid Takami acarició el cabello de Chika y sonrió —, entonces, ¿es tu novia? Deberías traerla algún día.

Las mejillas de la niña se tiñeron de grana, no había pensado en presentársela a sus madres como su novia, lo único que sabía, es que sería su esposa. Pero "su novia" podía ser un buen comienzo, asintió con la pena escrita en toda la cara.

— Bien, entonces, agradécele a nuestra nuera por nosotras— rio Hotaru, la esposa de Enid, quien tenía el cabello negro y los ojos rojizos, un poco más claros que los de su esposa.

La familia Takami era prestigiosa e influyente, quizá una de las nueve familias más importantes de toda la comarca, contando a los cazadores Sakurauchi, los comerciantes Ohara, los navegantes Watanabe y Matsuura, los comerciantes de incienso y especias Kunikida, los Tsushima, conocidos por su magia y extraños artefactos que se llegaban a valuar en millones de krav, y los Kurosawa, clan de guerreros y grandes embajadores. La familia Takami se dedicaba a la agricultura, siendo las mandarinas sus mayores producciones, tenían tiendas tanto dentro de la comarca como fuera de ella, llegando a otros países, claro, siempre y cuando no salieran del continente.

Eran tiempos difíciles sin embargo, y es que el rumor de una revolución liderada por Rishda Matsukoto, estaba tomando cada vez más fuerza, los ataques a nobles no ayudaban en nada, no tenía mucho que la cabeza de la familia de guerreros más grande que existía en esos lares, Masanori Kurosawa, había sido hallado muerto en su habitación, con una _katana_ atravesándole el corazón entre otras heridas graves. La _katana_ pertenecía a su hija mayor, sin embargo, la mencionada tenía testigos que la situaban en el otro lado de la ciudad, visitando a la familia Sakurauchi, así que la muerte de Masanori "Domador de bestias" Kurosawa, se resolvió en un asesinato que más tarde, los rebeldes se adjudicaron. Esta situación tenía al reino de cabeza, pues los miembros de las familias de los altos grados comenzaban a temer por su vida, y algunas estaban abandonando la comarca.

Sin embargo, la familia Takami tenía la firme convicción de no abandonar su hogar, además, confiaban en la palabra de la emperatriz Ayase, y ella comunicaba que los responsables habían sido apresados. Por ahora, solo les importaba sacar adelante a sus hijas: la primera, Shima Takami, la viva imagen de Hotaru Takami, e igual de bondadosa, serena e inteligente, de un encanto nato que auguraba la semilla de una gran belleza, y a sus escasos quince años, ya comenzaba a recibir propuestas de matrimonio, la segunda, Mito Takami, era una joven de doce años que, a pesar de su corta edad, había mostrado un carácter fuerte y autoritario, una líder nata, había manifestado muchas veces sus nulas intenciones de contraer matrimonio con algún hombre o mujer que se lo propusiera, ella era quien quería encontrar por su propia cuenta a quien fuera digno de ella, tanto como para iniciar una lucha por él hombre o mujer. Al último, teníamos a Chika Takami, una pequeña que apenas comenzaba a mirar el mundo, y era porque desde pequeña había sido enfermiza y frágil, sin embargo, eso no disminuía en nada su apetito de aventura y sus ganas casi imposibles de moverse, aun cuando la fiebre enrojecía su rostro.

Ellas tres eran las luces en la vida de Enid y Hotaru, las amaban con todo su corazón, y esa era la razón por la cual regañaban seguido a la pequeña Takami, pues a pesar de ya ser consciente de su condición, seguía escapándose de la mansión, aunque era la primera vez que iba tan lejos, ninguno de los criados había podido encontrarla. Eso podría ser un buen augurio, pues quería decir que ahora era más fuerte, pero también podría ser malo, pues si enferma no podían parar por completo a ese trompo mandarinezco, si tomaba más fuerzas, sería ingobernable. Pero mejor ingobernable que infeliz y postrada en cama para siempre.

Tal como la niña prometió, se mantuvo tranquila y dócil cuando la señora Gills llegó a aplicarle la medicina, aunque las lágrimas en sus ojos dejaban ver su miedo.

Una vez la pesadilla terminó, la pequeña corrió a su habitación y ahí, lloró por el dolor en su trasero.

* * *

— ¡Cásate conmigo! — pidió la niña de ahora diez años, mientras le extendía una orquídea.

— ¡Te he dicho que no! — Kanan cruzó los brazos.

— Bueno, al menos acepta mi flor — Chika sonrió mientras estiraba el presente, la ninfa de cabello azulado parecía no querer acercarse, así que ella decidió ir a su lado. Tomó impulso y comenzó a correr, pero se le olvidó una pequeña e insignificante cosa: Los humanos no podían caminar sobre el agua, así que en cuanto puso sus pies en el lago, se hundió con rapidez.

— ¡Chika! — Kanan entró en el agua y sacó a la niña, quien ya había tragado demasiada agua, debido a sus ganas de emerger. Comenzó a presionar su pecho, y después de unos minutos, la niña de cabello color mandarina escupió el agua — ¡¿Eres idiota?! — le gritó.

Chika sonrió ligeramente y levantó el brazo, ofreciéndole una maltratada orquídea. La peliazulada no podía creer tanta imprudencia.

— Acepta mi regalo— dijo sin quitar esa brillante sonrisa de su rostro.

— Eres idiota— no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

— Eso suelen decir mis hermanas— Kanan tomó con suavidad la orquídea, y en sus manos, ésta volvió a su esplendor, incluso parecía que había florecido hacía poco —. Wow— los rubíes de Chika, cuya cabeza estaba recargada en el regazo de Kanan, miraron con asombro la escena.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso.

— Pensé que podría.

— ¿Has visto a alguien de tu familia caminar sobre el agua?

— No…

— Entonces obviamente no puedes.

— Pero tú sí…

— Yo no soy como tú.

— ¿No?

— No, soy una ninfa, he estado en este bosque por millones de años.

— Ah, creo que dijiste antes que eres muy grande, aunque eso no les molestó a mis madres.

— ¿Eh?

— Les dije que serías mi esposa.

— No vas a rendirte con eso, ¿verdad?

— No— sonrió.

— Creo que es algo que aún no puedes comprender— había olvidado que un niño no podía entender muchas cosas, y quizá el matrimonio era una de ellas.

— Mi corazón es tuyo, eso lo comprendo.

— No, no es cierto.

— ¿Serás mi esposa?

Kanan suspiró, cansada, tenía que ponerle fin a esa tontería, ni siquiera conocía a aquella niña.

— Si me caso contigo, morirás antes que yo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

— Um…

— Incluso podría ahogarte en este momento, ningún humano ha visto una ninfa y vivido para contarlo— miró el lago —. Éstas aguas llevan al lugar más profundo de la tierra, es más grande que el mismo infierno, y dicen que dentro de su abismo entrarás a otro universo, pero también cuentan que solo oscuridad y silencio es lo que te aguarda, así que, si te llevo al fondo, nadie lo sabría.

— ¿Si voy contigo, te casarás conmigo?

— ¿Eh? … Quizá…

— Entonces vamos, pero tengo que volver antes de que mis hermanas se pregunten dónde estoy.

De verdad que no lo entendía.

— Estoy hablando de ahogarte, de asesinarte, ¿comprendes eso?

— ¿Quieres asesinarme?

— Yo… No…

— Entonces iría contigo, porque sé que me traerás de regreso— concluyó con simplicidad.

— Estás loca— Kanan bufó —, yo también necesito oxígeno.

— Entonces sería peligroso para ti, mejor no.

La peliazulada rio al escuchar eso, hacía nada había hablado de asesinarla, ¿y ahora se preocupaba por ella?

— Eres una pequeña muy graciosa.

— Eso también me lo dice mi familia.

— ¿Tienes hermanas entonces? — era mejor evitar el tema de la boda.

— Sí, son mayores que yo— Chika se acurrucó en el regazo de Kanan y se dispuso a contarle sobre las Takami mayores a la ninfa —. Una es Shima, es amable, pero muy estricta, siempre me regaña cuando dejo de lado los vegetales, la segunda es Mito, ella… Ella es muy valiente, pero también es una amargada, y a veces suele contarme de sus vivencias en la escuela.

— ¿Escuela?

— Sí, ella va a una.

— ¿No deberías ir tú también?

— Yo… Estudio en casa.

— Entiendo, ¿por qué?

— Mis madres dicen que así es más fácil atenderme, suelo enfermarme seguido, así que les preocupa un poco.

— Entonces supongo que mañana amanecerás enferma— la enfermedad para ella era como un mito. Nunca la había sentido, ni visto, ni nada.

— No soy tan frágil— hizo un puchero.

— Entiendo, entiendo— sonrió.

— ¡En serio!

— Si mañana no vienes sabré que estaba en lo correcto.

— ¿Y si sí vengo?

— No lo sé.

— ¡Aceptarás casarte conmigo!

— ¡Que no!

Un estornudo detuvo la respuesta de Chika, se miraron un momento, y la niña apartó la vista, no permitiría que su pequeña apuesta se viera estropeada.

— Mañana vendré.

— Ni se te ocurra hacerlo mientras estás enferma.

— No estoy enferma.

— Claro, claro, lo que digas, ahora regresa a tu casa.

— Mañana vendré.

— Ni se te ocurra Chika… Em, ¿tienes apellido?

— Chika Takami— hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Bueno… ¡Ni se te ocurra Chika Takami!

— Mou— infló una de sus mejillas, después miró al cielo, el atardecer estaba llegando —. Nos vemos mañana— sonrió —, hasta entonces.

No dio tiempo a una respuesta, salió corriendo.

— Qué cabeza dura— suspiró Kanan. Miró la orquídea que sostenía en una de sus manos, era bonita, realmente bonita —, me pregunto de dónde la habrá sacado.

* * *

Un gran estornudo resonó en la habitación.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando Chika? — dijo Shima, mientras cubría con las cobijas a la pequeña.

— Solo quería alcanzar a Kanan.

— Kanan esto, Kanan lo otro, ¿en serio desvarías tanto por una amiga imaginaria? Creo que vamos a tener que mandarte a revisar la cabeza.

— ¡Ella no es una amiga imaginaria! Es real y va a ser mi esposa.

— Sí, sí, ¿al menos sabes su apellido?

— Eh… No, dice que es una ninfa, tiene más de tres millones de años— dijo con emoción.

— Una ninfa de tres millones de años eh— Shima comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿y si la amiga de Chika era real? No, las ninfas no existían, seguro que cuando su hermana creciera, olvidaría esa tontería de la chica que podía caminar sobre el agua.

— Es hermosa— sonrió Chika.

— No puedes casarte con alguien de quien solo conoces el nombre.

— Eso me basta.

— No Chika, eso no basta— la pelinegra suspiró —. En fin, cuando elijas a tu pareja de verdad, no lo hagas de una forma tonta.

— Ella va a ser mi pareja.

— Sí, sí, ahora acuéstate, tengo que ir a la escuela, pero ni se te ocurra salir, mamá Hotaru va a llegar pronto, así que espero no encontrarla vuelta loca porque no saben dónde estás.

— Estaré en el bosque.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer esa tontería! — exigió Shima — En fin, debo irme, nos vemos más tarde— besó la frente de su hermanita.

— Que les vaya bien— la despidió.

Esperó algunos minutos antes de salir de la cama, vestirse con un short azul y una camisa blanca, calzarse unos tenis de suela especial para terrenos difíciles, y bajó con cuidado por la ventana de su habitación. Menos mal la servidumbre no había notado que podía alcanzar perfectamente el árbol que se erguía frente a su habitación.

Se sentía mareada, pero inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Kanan se encontraba mirando el lugar por donde generalmente Chika llegaba. Si es que de verdad se había enfermado, la regresaría ni bien viera su gallito color mandarina asomarse entre los arbustos.

— ¡Kanan!

La voz de Chika la hizo saltar de su roca, volteó y miró a la pequeña, quien respiraba agitadamente, su rostro se veía ligeramente rojo.

— ¿Chika?

— Te dije que vendría— sonrió y le extendió tres rosas —, acepta mi regalo, por favor.

La peliazulada negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Bajó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la niña.

— Yo te dije que, si te enfermabas, ni se te ocurriera venir.

— No estoy enferma.

La ninfa puso una mano en la frente de Chika, su temperatura era demasiado elevada como para ser solo producto del esfuerzo físico.

— Estás ardiendo, regresa a casa.

No obtuvo más respuesta que los brazos de Chika, levantando más las flores para que ella las tomara. Aceptaría el regalo, solo en esa ocasión.

— Las tomaré, pero debes irte.

— P-Pero tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Quiero que me cuentes de ti.

— Eso es una larga historia, y no planeo dejarte aquí a la intemperie mientras ardes en calentura.

— Quiero que me platiques de ti.

— Tienes que regresar a tu casa.

— ¡Por favor! — se abrazó a las piernas de la ninfa, llegaba a su cadera.

— Bien, bien, escucha— los rubíes de la niña se fijaron en Kanan, mirando hacia arriba —, si te cuidas y regresas completamente recuperada, te contaré lo que quieras.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, ahora vete.

— ¡Genial!

La peliazulada bufó, ¿cómo era que las cosas habían llegado a ese punto?

— No regreses si no estás completamente sana.

— ¡Me cuidaré mucho!

— Bien, ve con cuidado.

— Sí, hasta luego— tras una pequeña reverencia, sonrió y volvió a desaparecer tras los arbustos.

— ¿En qué demonios piensa? — se preguntó Kanan.

* * *

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sus ojos se desviaban diario al mismo punto, esperando a ver esa cabellera color mandarina. No, no planeaba casarse con esa niña, pero de alguna forma su compañía era agradable, era refrescante hablar con alguien después de tantos años en soledad.

El bosque la protegía, no dejaba que nadie se acercara al lago, así que no se explicaba cómo era que Chika podía entrar y salir cuando se le antojaba, quizá los espíritus que ahí habitaban no se atrevían a hacerle nada, debido a su tierna edad. O esperaba que no le hubieran hecho nada, pues pasaron cuatro años, y la niña no había regresado.

Una parte de ella le decía que era mejor así, quizá al final había desistido de su idea y la había dejado en paz. Era lo mejor, ¿quién querría casarse con una ninfa que no podía salir de su lago?

Pero la otra parte, lamentaba haber perdido la única compañía que tenía, ahora debía acostumbrarse a estar sola de nuevo, no era la primera vez que tenía que hacer a la soledad su forma de vida, incluso antes había dos ninfas a su lado, pero una a una, desaparecieron, otras ninfas habían tenido una suerte similar, eran cazadas, fuera para matarlas o venderlas como atracciones, creando la leyenda de las sirenas, esto debido a que ataban sus pies para que no pudieran escapar, así que las pobres ninfas que tenían la mala suerte de ser atrapadas, tenían que aprender a moverse como peces. Por eso, al final, los mismos espíritus del bosque le prohibieron que saliera de aquel lugar, sabía que era por su bien, y aunque algunas veces había intentado salir de aquel claro, al final terminaba regresando por el miedo a ser capturada o asesinada. Temía morir, quizá por eso no había terminado con su vida en aquellos días donde se preguntaba por qué seguía en ese lugar.

— Kanan— una voz un tanto más grave se escuchó detrás de ella. Contempló con asombro cómo la pequeña, se había convertido en una adolescente de estatura mediana, pero aun conservando sus mejillas regordetas, su sonrisa radiante e inocente y esos ojos soñadores. Chika extendió un ramo de lirios blancos hacia ella —, cásate conmigo.

Le tomó unos minutos procesar lo que sus ojos presenciaban, pensó que no volvería a verla, pero ahí estaba, parada a la orilla del lago.

— ¿Chika?

— ¿Sí? — sin sentirlo, ya había caminado por el lago hasta llegar a ella.

— ¿En serio eres tú?

— Solo han pasado cuatro años— rio con nerviosismo.

— P-Pensé que ya nunca ibas a regresar.

— Por supuesto que lo iba a hacer— bajó el ramo y se acercó ligeramente a ella, sin pasar de la orilla —, tenía que regresar con la persona a quien pertenece mi corazón.

— ¿Aun sigues con eso?

— No me voy a rendir— extendió de nuevo el ramo de lirios hacia Kanan, quien lo aceptó con secreta alegría.

— Eres una tonta.

— Todos siguen diciéndome eso.

— ¿Q-Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

— Bueno— sus ojos rubíes se elevaron al cielo, rememorando —… Al final fue más que una simple calentura.

— ¡Te lo dije, idiota!

— Je, je— sonrió con nerviosismo —, mi madre Enid tuvo que llevarme al otro lado del mundo para poder tratar mi enfermedad, tiene apenas un mes que pude volver, ya que en el barco contraje pulmonía y se agravó, sin contar la anemia… Soy una caja de sorpresas.

— ¿Pero estás mejor? — acercó su mano al rostro de Chika. Así pudo terminar de confirmar que aquella dulce pequeña había crecido, aunque seguía siendo una niña, si sus cuentas no fallaban, ahora tenía catorce años.

— Estoy mejor que nunca, al parecer mi salud frágil ha quedado atrás— la emoción en su voz era palpable.

— Eso me alegra mucho.

— Bueno, he regresado a escucharte.

— ¿Eh?

— Me dijiste que la próxima vez que regresara, lo hiciera totalmente recuperada, y entonces me hablarías de ti.

— ¿Lo hice? — enarcó una ceja.

— ¡Sí!

Kanan rio sonoramente, claro que lo recordaba, pero pensó que al final, ya no tendría que cumplir con esa promesa. Pero Chika había regresado, eso la hacía feliz muy en el fondo.

— Bien, bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

— Todo.

— ¿Todo? — la peliazulada se sentó en el suelo, y Chika la imitó — Bueno, nací de una gota de lluvia, hace…

— Tres millones y cinco años.

— ¿Aun lo recuerdas?

— Sí.

— Bueno, en ese entonces la tierra era completamente verde, parecía una jungla, como este bosque, pero mucho más densa, entonces conocí a una amiga, se llamaba Hanayo— sonrió al recordar a aquella amable ninfa —, fuimos las primeras en llegar aquí, nos la pasábamos día y noche jugando e imaginando figuras en las nubes, me enseñó a cantar, al parecer ella tenía un don nato, era realmente genial escucharla cantar, su voz era dulce y tierna— suspiró—. Algunos años más tarde, nos encontramos con otra chica que dormía en medio de este lago, era otra ninfa, se llamaba Rin— negó con una sonrisa—, esa chica era una bala ninfa, no se quedaba quieta, y ni bien conoció a Hanayo, se pegó a ella como una sombra, cosa que no pareció molestar nunca a mi amiga, era muy amable, y al parecer, le gustaba, pero nunca llegaron a confesarse sus sentimientos— su semblante cambió a uno melancólico, también tenía una pizca de furia en sus orbes morados.

— ¿Les ocurrió algo? — preguntó Chika, intrigada.

— La humanidad llegó a la tierra, se hizo más y más abundante, crearon música, artefactos que les hicieran más simples algunas cosas que tenían que hacer, con el tiempo, crearon mercados, pueblos, era maravilloso verlos crecer, pero un día— dejó el ramo de lirios a un lado y abrazó sus rodillas —… Un día, Rin no regresó, no sabíamos a dónde había ido, y pasaron algunas semanas hasta que, en una de nuestras rondas de búsqueda, Hanayo escuchó de un grupo de personas, que una ninfa de nombre Rin, había sido capturada y enviada a un "teatro" — hizo comillas con los dedos —, no sabíamos lo que era, pero lo entendimos cuando hicieron uno cerca de aquí— mordió su labio inferior —. Entonces, la vimos, habían atado sus piernas con una cuerda gruesa, que se veía terriblemente dolorosa, la obligaban a hacer trucos en el agua, la llamaban una "sirena", un ser mágico, pero— miró sus manos—… nosotras no poseemos todos los poderes que difundían de boca en boca… Si los tuviéramos entonces— suspiró con pesadez —... Planeamos salvarla, no solo a ella, a todas las que tenían cautivas, pero nos persiguieron hasta las afueras de la ciudad, no pudimos hacer nada— las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Kanan —… Eran demonios que lanzaban flechas venenosas, al menos así lo vimos nosotras, Rin soltó el tornillo de la carreta donde la habíamos puesto, chocando contra quienes nos perseguían, y los fuertes gritos de dolor se encargaron de comunicarnos lo obvio… Esos malditos… acabaron con Rin— las lágrimas no se detenían —. Hanayo no lo soportó, ella misma terminó con su vida, en este lago, dejando que el abismo la llevara a su lado…

Chika no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca, sabía de la maldad del humano y hasta dónde podía llegar, pero era la primera vez que alguien importante para ella sufría por esa razón.

— L-Lo lamento— tocó el hombro de Kanan, pero ésta se alejó con un movimiento brusco, volviendo al agua —, ¿Kanan?

— Tú también eres una humana— se había olvidado que, a pesar de que era una niña, algún día crecería y heredaría esa maldad, lo había visto muchas veces, ¿por qué Chika sería diferente? Había sido una estúpida. Los siglos habían pasado, casi había olvidado su historia, pero ahora había regresado con más fuerza que antes, junto al miedo de ser cazada.

— Lo soy, pero nunca te haría daño… Yo te amo.

— ¡¿Qué saben los humanos de amar?!

— Yo sé amar, te amo a ti, y eso no va a cambiar, no importa lo que me digas.

— Vete— susurró.

— ¿Kanan?

— ¡Vete! — gritó — ¡No quiero que vuelvas aquí!

— Kanan, no voy a hacerte daño…— miró el agua, recordaba cómo antes había intentado caminar hacia la ninfa, pero en ese entonces no sabía nadar, así que casi se ahogaba. Y ella la había salvado.

¿Por qué lo había hecho si odiaba tanto a los humanos?

— ¡Largo de aquí!

Los años no habían pasado en vano, Chika era un poco más prudente, así que pudo entender que no lograría nada con Kanan en ese estado.

— Regresaré mañana.

— No lo hagas, nunca, o si no, te dejaré ahogarte en el lago esta vez.

La niña de cabello color mandarina sonrió.

— Si así confías en mí, entonces iría con gusto.

— ¿Acaso eres estúpida?

— En parte— sus ojos brillaron —, pero sé que eres una buena persona, y que no dejarías que algo malo me ocurriera, te admiro.

Las amatistas de Kanan se dirigieron con sorpresa a la pequeña.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque a pesar de tener tanto odio y a pesar de que te han hecho tanto daño, me salvaste, eres una buena persona, y eso te hace admirable…

— Chika…

— Te veré mañana— hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue por donde había llegado.

El llanto de Kanan finalmente se desbordó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, miró su reflejo en el agua, por dentro, estaba oscuro, ¿por qué algunos creerían que habría luz ahí?, golpeó la superficie. Los recuerdos que había compartido con Rin y Hanayo volvieron a su mente, su amabilidad, sus ocurrencias, sus canciones, sus consejos, sus enseñanzas… _"¡Miren lo que he encontrado nya! Un viajero me lo regaló, le llama lira", "Kanan, ¿quieres ver algo impresionante? ¡Mira al cielo! Las estrellas están cayendo", "¿Tienen hambre? Hay un río cerca, ¡vayamos a pescar nya!", "He terminado mis clases de lectura, ¡miren esto! Las historias y poemas que comenzaron a crear los humanos son fascinantes, aunque estas piedras son realmente difíciles de llevar", "Hay un festival cerca, me regalaron estas máscaras nya, ¿jugamos?"_ … _"Chicas… Gracias por permitirme verlas de nuevo, las quiero nya", "Rin me esperará siempre… ¿verdad, Kanan?"_

— ¡No se vayan! — gritó, ya era de noche, y ella se había quedado dormida.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho era insoportable, la cara de Rin sonriendo mientras separaba la carreta, la impotencia que sintió al no poder frenar los caballos, las últimas palabras que Hanayo le dijo antes de encontrar su collar en uno de los nenúfares a la mañana siguiente… ¿Habría estado mejor sin recordarlo?

Ahogó sus gimoteos, y por un momento, por un segundo, deseó que Chika estuviera ahí.

* * *

El brillo del sol llegó a sus ojos y se despertó poco a poco, secó sus lágrimas y miró alrededor, no había nadie, ya lo sabía. Mientras paseaba su mirada por el lugar, vio en la orilla del lago una caja roja, con una nota arriba.

Se acercó con algo de sigilo, miró el regalo por unos minutos y lo recogió con cuidado, abrió la nota, ¿hacía cuanto que no leía algo? Seguro demasiado tiempo, pero no tuvo mayores problemas para entender lo que esas palabras decían y de quién era el mensaje.

"Buenos días Kanan. Hoy tengo que ir a la escuela, pero he pasado temprano a dejarte estos chocolates, saben muy bien, ayer se me olvidó llevarlos conmigo, así que pensé que hoy estaría bien dártelos, espero estés mejor, te amo. Chika Takami"

— ¿Eso significa que no vendrá? — se preguntó Kanan, con una chispa de culpa, ese "te amo" le hizo pensar que las palabras que le gritó, cegada por su recuerdo, podrían haberle hecho daño a la niña, pero aun así le había sonreído de una manera tan radiante, que, por un momento, sintió que la mortal era ella.

Abrió la caja, se encontró con unas extrañas bolas café, no se veían para nada apetitosas, pero Chika las había llevado para ella, así que tomó una con cierta indecisión. Podría ser veneno… O quizá una trampa disfrazada de amor. Dejó el chocolate en la caja y se sentó a la orilla del lago, pensando en si comer el regalo de una niña humana o tirarlo lejos.

Tomó el presente y levantó la mano, pero cuando se dispuso a arrojarlo, algo la detuvo, de alguna forma, no podía hacerlo.

 _"Es una humana"._

Pero no había mostrado nunca intenciones de hacerle daño.

 _"Los suyos mataron a Hanayo y Rin"._

Pero aun así no podía decir que la odiaba.

 _"Tiene la tonta idea de que se casará conmigo"._

Y de cualquier forma no lo cumplirá.

 _"Todos los humanos buscan hacernos daño"._

¿Todos los humanos eran iguales?

Solo había una manera de saberlo, podría quedarse en esa roca para siempre, ignorando a Chika, o podría ser valiente e intentar conocer más de la niña, al menos si conocía a un humano que fuera dulce y gentil, como ella lo parecía, entonces podría restaurar su fe en que esos simios no estaban completamente perdidos.

Miró la caja delante de ella. Su resolución no le ayudó a obtener valor de ingerir algo que desconocía.

— ¿Kanan? — una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Chika.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo mientras miraba a otro lugar.

— Te dije que vendría— sonrió.

— No tenías que venir.

— Bueno, es que te extrañé mucho.

— Pero qué cosas dices— Kanan bufó.

— ¿Te gustaron?

— No los he comido.

— ¿No te gusta el chocolate?

— No lo he probado…

— No es muy duro, tiene relleno de dulce de mandarina— Kanan no respondió. Chika se sentó a su lado, y extendió una orquídea como regalo—, ¿cómo sigues?

— Me sorprende que no me preguntes si quiero casarme contigo— se burló.

— Creo que puedo dejar esa pregunta para más tarde— sonrió, pensó en poner una mano en el hombro de Kanan, pero no quería que una escena como la del día anterior se repitiera —, pero ahora me importa saber cómo sigues después de lo de ayer, yo— bajó su mirada, y por primera vez, la ninfa pudo ver la tristeza reflejada en su rostro —… lo siento, no quería traerte recuerdos amargos.

Una flecha atravesó el pecho de Kanan, no le gustaba ver a Chika triste, acababa de descubrirlo.

— N-No, yo… Yo lo siento, realmente no quería que te fueras…— eso se le escapó.

— ¿Eh?

— De cualquier manera, gracias por regresar— fijó su vista en el pasto.

— Siempre regresaré a tu lado— su voz era firme, y… ¿sincera?

— Eres una niña.

— Tengo catorce.

— Muy pequeña.

— ¡Mou!

Kanan rio, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Chika estiró de nuevo su mano, pero la alejó lentamente, se acercó más a ella, Kanan tomó su manga y ocultó su rostro en su brazo, mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

Chika cerró los ojos, desde que había llegado solo había visto a Kanan sufrir. Ella misma entendía lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el ser humano, en esos cuatro años, había escuchado noticias terribles: Guerras en diferentes partes del mundo, homicidios masivos, robos, muertes, asesinatos, nuevos intentos de rebelión, sus hermanas decidieron quedarse en Brunuh, Enid y Hotaru pensaban que era lo mejor de igual manera, pero ella rogó a sus madres volver, pues no aguantaría más sin saber qué había sido de la chica que amaba.

— G-Gracias…

— No es nada— la pequeña de ojos rojizos se aventuró a limpiar con un pañuelo los rastros que las lágrimas habían dejado en las mejillas de Kanan.

La ninfa se incorporó, al poner su mano en el pasto, sintió el papel de la nota que Chika le había dado, junto a ella aún estaba la caja de chocolates. Los miró con detenimiento, después los tomó y quitó la tapa.

Tomó una bolita, su textura era inusual, se sentía extraño, lo olió, era dulce, no era desagradable, miró a la pelimandarina, ésta le sonrió. Llevó con lentitud el chocolate a su boca y le dio un pequeño mordisco, el sabor viajó rápidamente por su lengua.

— Es dulce.

— Son los mejores chocolates que conozco— cuando pudo notarlo, media caja ya había desaparecido —. Me alegra que te hayan gustado— dijo con alegría.

— Gracias— sonrió a la pelimandarina.

— No es nada— devolvió el gesto, miró el cielo —. Ya es algo tarde, creo que tengo que volver.

— Oh— la peliazulada bajó la mirada —… ¿Vas a regresar?

— Por supuesto que sí— hizo una pequeña reverencia —. Buenas noches Kanan, te veré mañana.

— Buenas noches Chika.

Vio marchar a la pequeña entre los arbustos, se dio cuenta que ya no la cubrían completamente, ahora la mitad de su torso podía verse. Una extraña calidez, junto a una punzada desconocida se instalaron en su pecho, todo quedó en silencio, y el sonido de las pisadas de Chika eran lo único que podía oírse, al menos hasta que pareció salir del área, ahora un cielo rojizo se extendía en la comarca, pero la noche dejó de sentirse fría e insípida, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo abiertamente, ansiaba que el siguiente día llegara.

* * *

La pequeña Takami llegó a su hogar, sus madres la esperaban. Desde que su salud había mejorado, ya no le prohibían salir sola ni explorar, pero tenía que llegar antes del anochecer, o sería castigada.

Sentía su corazón latir increíblemente rápido, no tenía mucho que había reflexionado sobre las palabras de su infancia, quizá sí había sido ridículamente impulsivo lo que le había dicho a Kanan, pero en el momento en que volvió a verla, y ante la expectativa de encontrarse de nuevo con su amada ninfa, se sentía emocionada, impaciente, enamorada, ilusionada… Quizá no hubiera sido la manera más ortodoxa de elegir al amor de su vida, pero había sido su manera, la manera Chika Takami, y no se había equivocado. Sus sentimientos por Kanan no habían amainado, al contrario, se habían hecho más fuertes.

Razón de más por la cual, el día anterior había llegado a su habitación llorando, sintiéndose culpable por hacer recordar a Kanan algo tan triste. Sentía coraje, coraje hacia las personas que le habían arrebatado a sus amigas, pero también se sentía terriblemente impotente, ¿qué podía hacer?

En ese momento recordó que había comprado unos chocolates para su amada, así que se los llevó al día siguiente antes de asistir a clases.

Le alegraba que todo se hubiera arreglado, pero más que eso, se sentía feliz, lo suficiente como para morir en esa vida y seguir sintiendo esa inmensa alegría en la siguiente, ver a Kanan sonreír de tal manera, maravillada por el sabor de algo tan simple como lo eran unos chocolates, había sido su mayor regalo, lo mejor que podría ver en toda su vida, y mejor aún, ella había sido la razón, ahora más que nunca se sentía con oportunidad de tener el corazón de Kanan. Durmió con la misma ropa que llevaba ese día. El aroma de la ninfa se había quedado impregnado en su camisa, olía a amanecer, al sol, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero no quiso apartarse de ese aroma, al menos no hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

— Mamá Hotaru, ¿podría tomar dinero de mi caja de ahorro?

— Claro, siempre y cuando puedas reponerlo más tarde, ¿te pidieron algo en el colegio?

— No— las mejillas de la pequeña se tiñeron de rojo —… Q-Quiero invitar a Kanan a una cita…

¿Kanan?, ¿Una amiga del colegio? Sus madres recordaban el nombre, pero no sabían de dónde.

— ¿Es tu novia?

— N-No aún, ella va a ser mi esposa.

Hubo un _click_ instantáneo en las mentes de las dos mujeres. Recordaron que Chika quería regresar porque "quería ver a su esposa", en sus palabras, aparte de que muchas veces, mientras deliraba por la fiebre, llamaba a esa chica: "Kanan". Pero… ¿No era una amiga imaginaria?

— Chika— Enid habló, preocupada —, ¿quién es Kanan?

— Es la chica que amo.

— Pero, ¿cómo la conociste?

— Ella estaba cantando en un lago, y yo la escuché.

— ¿No es la chica que caminaba sobre el agua?

Chika no recordaba haberles dicho eso, aunque sí que sabía que Kanan podía hacerlo. Probablemente no le creerían si se los decía, así que decidió fingir demencia.

— Eh sí… Ya saben, cuando uno es niño dice muchas cosas.

— Oh, entendemos— Hotaru suspiró con alivio, le preocupaba que su hija pudiera haberse vuelto loca.

— Bueno— Enid se rascó la nuca—… Supongo que por la doncella amada hay que hacer de todo, está bien, puedes tomar el dinero— dijo mientras le indicaba a Chika que la siguiera, intentando ignorar las burlas de Hotaru, quien le decía que "amaba cuando se ponía cursi".

* * *

Era tarde, ¿el día siempre había sido tan largo? O quizá, Chika estaba tardando más de lo usual, ¿por qué?

Negó con la cabeza, no le importaba si Chika iba o no, simplemente quería alguien con quién platicar, le importaba poco si era la niña de cabello color mandarina o no. Sí, era eso, seguro que, si el bosque la dejaba salir, se haría amiga de otras personas, no necesariamente de la ojicarmín.

— ¡Kanan!

— Chika…— la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios la traicionó.

La pequeña extendió un ramo de lirios blancos hacia la peliazulada, y esta, lo tomó con cuidado, era bonito, ahora que lo pensaba, los ramos y flores que Chika le daba siempre habían sido muy lindos, aunque torpemente atados; podría apostar a que los enlazaba ella misma.

— Ten una cita conmigo— pidió mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la miraba con ojos centelleantes.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Una cita? — si mal no recordaba, eso significaba salir y conocerse de forma romántica.

— Sí.

— No puedo— dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué? — la decepción llenó la expresión de Chika y Kanan sintió su corazón encogerse — ¿No quieres?

— No es eso— miró a su alrededor —, realmente no puedo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — la pequeña imitó su acción.

— El bosque, los espíritus que en el habitan, no me permiten salir.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por lo que… Lo que ocurrió con Rin y Hanayo— Kanan se abrazó a sí misma —. Tienen miedo de que me hagan algo.

— No te harán nada— la pelimandarina abrazó a la chica de ojos morados —, yo no dejaré que te hagan daño— miles de murmullos comenzaron a escucharse, los más perceptibles decían que no todos eran como Chika, que no permitirían que la última ninfa de aquel lago muriera a manos de un humano, que la protegerían, y que no saldría — ¡Doy mi palabra! — gritó a los árboles — ¡Protegeré a Kanan, no permitiré que nadie le ponga las manos encima! — un "no puedes asegurar eso" se escuchó fuerte y claro, viajó por el viento, Chika no sabía a dónde voltear, pero puso la mano derecha en su pecho y gritó con todas sus fuerzas — ¡Si Kanan no regresa, entonces lo haré yo para que tomen mi vida si así lo quieren!

El silencio reinó en los alrededores, se quedaron calladas un buen tiempo.

— ¿Chika?

— ¿Crees que es su forma de decir que nos dan permiso?

— No lo sé.

— Ven— tomó su mano y la guio por el camino que ella recorría todos los días. La primera prueba fue pasar por esos arbustos, grande fue la sorpresa de la peliazulada cuando pudo pasar por entre las hojas, sin ser detenida por ninguna extraña fuerza.

Esto la hizo estremecerse, comenzó a caminar de la mano de Chika por el gran bosque, todo parecía tan nuevo, tan diferente, que se sintió mareada por un momento, creyó que, en algún punto, atravesarían una enredadera o darían vuelta en algún árbol y se encontrarían de vuelta en el lago, pero miró grandes campos de vainilla abrirse ante sus ojos, y una casa a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, diría que les tomaría un poco de tiempo llegar.

Se quedó paralizada, no caminó más, quedándose a la orilla del bosque, Chika notó esto, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, pues podía ver el rostro maravillado de su amada.

— Es… tan grande.

— Son las tierras de mis madres— sonrió —, estamos en el campo de vainilla, más lejos se encuentran los viñedos, los huertos, el bosque de mandarinas, como me gusta llamarlo, y muchas más cosechas.

— Debes ser de una familia importante entonces, tendrás un gran lugar dónde vivir.

— Solo un poco— dijo mientras suspiraba —. Mis hermanas y yo heredaremos todo por partes iguales, aunque al parecer ellas hicieron lo suyo en Brunuh, es probable que Shima se case con un Lord cuando cumpla 20, y Mito… Bueno, ella quiere aprender sobre el negocio familiar.

— ¿Y tú qué quieres?

Chika miró a Kanan con curiosidad, sonrió y apretó ligeramente su mano.

— Yo quiero casarme contigo.

— Hablo de tu futuro— dijo mientras sonreía. No podía creer lo necia que podía llegar a ser esa chica.

— Yo igual— tomó la mano de Kanan entre las suyas —. Pero si hablas de a qué quiero dedicarme, bueno… Quiero ser pintora.

— Qué inesperado— exclamó la ninfa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pensé que serías florista o algo así.

— ¿Florista?

— Como siempre me llevas flores.

— Oh— el rostro de la pequeña Takami se tiñó de rojo —… Pero esos son detalles que he querido darte, además… No soy muy buena haciendo los ramos— admitió mientras sobaba su nuca.

— Lo he notado— sonrió.

— ¿En serio se ven tan mal? — rio con nerviosismo y un toque de pena.

— Bastante— molestó.

Ambas sonrieron, Chika se quitó la gorra que tenía y se la dio a Kanan.

— Si quiero protegerte, lo primero es que nadie note que no eres humana, pero solo basta con ocultar tus orejas— señaló su cabeza, donde delgadas y puntiagudas orejas se erguían —, y de lo demás, me encargo yo.

— Bien… ¿Cómo se usa?

— Aquí— Chika puso con sumo cuidado la gorra sobre la cabeza de Kanan, y ocultó con cuidado su característica de ninfa —. Listo, te ves hermosa— sonrió, aun sosteniendo la gorra, procurando que no se cayera.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, el brillo que ambas irradiaban era hipnotizante, parecía que el resto del mundo había dejado de existir, y solo ellas se encontraban en ese lugar. Chika tomó la mano de Kanan y comenzó a avanzar, fue cuando la peliazulada sintió un agarre en su vestido blanco, era muy leve.

— Volveré— prometió, y entonces, el vuelo se liberó.

* * *

Era nuevo.

Radiante.

Extraño.

Hermoso.

Las personas eran amables, quizá demasiado para lo que recordaba. Chika era saludada por casi todos, chicos, chicas, adolescentes mayores y adultos, llegaron a una tienda de flores, donde un señor de rostro orondo y baja estatura, siendo de la misma talla que la pelimandarina, la llamó con gran alegría.

— ¡Pequeña Takami! No esperaba verte por aquí hasta mañana.

— Señor Mizushina, bueno, hoy estoy en una cita— dijo mientras los colores volvían a subir a su rostro.

— ¿En serio? ¡Oh! Debe ser usted, señorita— tomó la mano de Kanan, y ella, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, permitió que el señor la saludara —. Buenas tardes, soy Ninshi Mizushina, le encargo mucho a la señorita Takami, suele ser impulsiva.

— ¿De verdad? — pretendió no saberlo, pero lo sabía mejor que nadie.

— ¡Por supuesto! — rio — Cuando era una infanta, venía y me pedía trabajo, no podía ponerla a hacer muchas cosas, pero cargaba el abono y regaba las plantas, pero siempre me pedía pagarle con las flores más bonitas que tenía.

— Vaya— sonrió. Con que de ahí sacaba las flores —, me imagino que ha vuelto a trabajar con usted.

— Sí, ahora me ayuda más, y le pago más.

— Sus flores son realmente hermosas.

— ¿Verdad? Las cuidamos con mucho amor.

— Bueno, debemos irnos— Chika estaba totalmente colorada —, hasta luego.

Tomó la mano de Kanan y siguieron caminando.

— Así que… ¿Cuidas con mucho amor las flores?

— S-Sí…

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan penosa?

— Una cosa es decírtelo a ti y otra es hablar de ello frente a todos.

— Eso es nuevo en ti, la pena.

— Soy un humano— rio.

— Sí… Lo eres— susurró mientras la miraba. Chika era humana, pero no sentía el miedo que había experimentado en aquella persecución, ni siquiera el enojo del día anterior, solo había bastado una sonrisa para desmoronar lo que creía, abriendo paso a un poco de confianza, solo un poco de confianza, en la chica de ojos rojizos.

* * *

El resto de la tarde fue comer y comer, y después de eso, comer aún más. Kanan estaba maravillada con la cantidad de platillos que podían crear, y lo bien que sabían, aunque ya se había llevado una que otra sorpresa al quemarse la boca o sentir su cerebro congelarse.

La energía de Chika no se acababa, era joven, pero la de Kanan podía más, así que al final, terminaron descansando en uno de los puentes de la aldea.

— ¿Te has divertido?

— ¡Mucho! — dijo emocionada.

— Es genial— Chika suspiró y miró la luna —. Ansiaba mucho verte.

Kanan no dijo nada, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a la ojicarmín, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir un extraño ardor en su pecho, un ardor que solo pudo calmarse cuando se pegó un poco más a ella y Chika tomó su mano. Se quedaron en silencio, admirando el paisaje. La ninfa se sentía como una niña en medio de un gran mundo, pero estaba emocionada, asombrada, desearía que todos sus días fueran así: Inesperados. Aunque en cierta forma, así eran, al menos, todos los días que había visto a la pequeña Takami.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por todo— abrazó sus rodillas—… No había tenido oportunidad de explorar más allá del claro del bosque en mucho tiempo, pensé que ahí pasaría la eternidad, pero ahora… estoy aquí, en el mundo, conociendolo, sintiéndolo… Y no hay miedo, no hay malas miradas, yo… Gracias Chika, por enseñarme un nuevo mundo— las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir por sus ojos, alarmando a la pelimandarina.

— ¿T-Todo bien?

— Sí, es solo que estoy emocionada.

Chika sonrió y volvió a tomar la mano de Kanan, para depositar un beso en sus nudillos. La peliazulada se crispó ligeramente, era la primera vez que la ojicarmín se comportaba tan galante, no sabía cómo responder, así que sonrió, pero en lugar de ser una sonrisa común, fue una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Te amo— dijo.

— Yo…

— No hace falta que respondas— apretó ligeramente su mano, sabía que Kanan no correspondía el intenso amor que le profesaba, pero pelearía por su corazón, no se rendiría, así le tomara toda la vida.

— De verdad… Muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

— Lo que sea por ti.

* * *

Chika visitaba todos los días a Kanan, había veces que le llevaba libros, fotografías de sus viajes, rompecabezas, y obviamente, flores y chocolates. La ninfa comía tan a gusto esas bolitas de cacao y leche que la ahora adolescente de quince años, había comenzado a llevarle diferentes tipos de dulces, pero Kanan siempre terminaba prefiriendo el chocolate por sobre todas las cosas.

Por otro lado, la peliazulada había mostrado una gran adoración por los delfines, pero desgraciadamente, no podían viajar lejos por el momento. La comarca estaba en un momento delicado, al parecer el líder de la rebelión de hacía algunos años había escapado de prisión mientras lo trasladaban, así que las vías de salida estaban rigurosamente vigiladas, por lo cual, a Enid se le hacía una molestia tener que salir por algo tan pequeño como un viaje al mar, pero su pequeña había insistido tanto, que terminó cediendo para llenar todos los formularios que necesitaban para salir sin problemas, en dirección a Brunuh, junto a Kanan.

Sería la primera vez que se encontraría con las madres de Chika, de alguna manera se sentía nerviosa. Llevaba un año y meses viendo a su hija, ahora se sentía como una intrusa en un viaje familiar, pero la pelimandarina se encargó de tranquilizarla. Estuvo toda la semana preparando un regalo adecuado para Enid y Hotaru, como gratitud por llevarla en el viaje, del que prácticamente era la causante. Tras mirar por el bosque, se le ocurrió el regalo perfecto, no sería mucho, pero sería algo que les serviría, y algo que poseía. Era una pena que lo tuviera solo para ella y nadie más pudiera verlo, pidió permiso al bosque para entregar algunas, y aunque tuvo una acalorada discusión con todos ellos, al final cedieron. Sentía que habían tomado el papel de sus padres en esa situación… Eso no hacía que Chika fuera algo así como su pretendiente, ¿verdad? No la dejaban salir si no era con la pelimandarina de su lado, aunque realmente a ella también le gustaba salir junto a la Takami menor.

Llegó el día en que partirían, Kanan estaba dando vueltas junto al lago mientras esperaba a Chika.

— ¡Kanan! — la ya tan conocida voz de la ojicarmín la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Chika? Buenos días.

— Buenos días— sonrió —. Te he traído algo— extendió algunas prendas hacia Kanan mientras sonreía.

— ¿Y esto?

— No digo que no te veas hermosa con tu vestido blanco, pero hay gente que es idiota, así que probablemente te miren de más.

— ¿Mirar de más? — Kanan vio su mueca incómoda — No me digas, ¿estás celosa?

— ¡Pero claro! — Chika se cubrió la boca al saber que había gritado, después miró a otro lado mientras decía — S-Solo no quiero que se pasen contigo.

— Gracias— tomó la ropa, besó su frente y se alejó un poco.

 _"¡¿A qué vino eso?!"_ , pensaron al mismo tiempo, mientras su cara se sentía caliente. Los espíritus del bosque jalaron a Chika fuera del claro para asegurarse de que no mirara a Kanan, aunque la ojicarmín no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

… Bueno, tal vez solo un poco.

Esperó pacientemente, la voz de Kanan la llamó, y ella caminó rápidamente para volver a entrar por los arbustos.

— ¿Lista?

— Sí, aunque se siente un poco extraño— dijo mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar por debajo de los tirantes del sostén —. Creo que encontré cómo se pone esto.

No, no era cierto.

Todo estaba mal puesto, se veía graciosa, Chika no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

— ¿Me permites? — la ojicarmín se acercó a ella, y Kanan dio algunos pasos, retrocediendo — No te haré nada, solo quiero arreglarlo.

— ¿Lo hice mal?

— Está fatal.

— Oh…

La pequeña Takami tragó saliva, su garganta se sentía seca. En cuanto metió las manos bajo la ropa de Kanan, una extraña fuerza la alejó violentamente.

— No le voy a hacer nada— dijo al bosque —. Simplemente que no puede irse así, podría ser peor que si va con el vestido, prometo que no haré más que lo que tengo que hacer.

El silencio reinó. Chika volvió a levantarse y se acercó a Kanan.

— Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, está bien, es bastante genial que te protejan de esta manera— sonrió.

Volvió a meter las manos bajo la blusa de Kanan, su corazón latía desbocado, la piel de la ninfa era suave, aunque también algo húmeda, quizá por su naturaleza. Acomodó sus senos entre el sostén y lo abrochó apropiadamente, le indicó cómo acomodarse la blusa, y la ayudó a ponerse el pantalón de una manera correcta. Sus rostros habían vuelto a tomar color. Chika cumplió su palabra, solo tocó lo necesario, y después simplemente le indicó cómo vestirse.

— ¿A-Así está bien?

— Sí… Debemos irnos ya, mis madres nos están esperando.

— Bien…

Un eco fuerte e imponente se escuchó, el unísono de todas las voces de los espíritus.

 _— Si no la traes de vuelta sana y salva, te cazaremos allá donde estés, y tomaremos tu vida por la de ella._

— La traeré con bien— expresó Chika con decisión, y después, comenzó a caminar con Kanan a la salida del bosque.

* * *

— Así que tú eres la famosa Kanan— Enid la saludo, besando sus dos mejillas. Tal acción tomó desprevenida a la ninfa, incluso la sacó un poco de sus casillas, pero supuso que era una forma usual de saludar, así que sonrió.

— Es un gusto conocerlas.

— Chika nos habla mucho de ti, eres tan hermosa como describe.

— Aunque lo hace de una manera tan cursi como su madre— se burló Hotaru.

— ¡Hey! — dijeron ambas Takami con el rostro teñido de grana.

— Bueno, es un placer conocerte— dijo Enid.

— Cuida bien de nuestra pequeña, por favor— pidió Hotaru.

Kanan no era para nada lo que las señoras Takami pensaron, creyeron que verían a una chica de una edad similar a la de su hija, pero claramente la peliazulada debía rondar los diecisiete o dieciocho años. ¿Sería bueno para su pequeña?

Eso lo verían en el viaje.

— ¡Bien, es hora de irnos! — exclamó Enid, aplaudiendo al aire — Tus hermanas nos esperan con ansias, es mejor que nos demos prisa.

— Bien niñas, al auto.

— ¿A-Auto? — ¿Qué era un auto?

Las carretas eran aterradoras, pero un automóvil lo era aún más, era pequeño, pero podían ir cómodamente sentadas.

Se movía quién sabía cómo e iba a una velocidad que ni siquiera ni en sueños podría alcanzar si no era en el agua, y no sabía si siquiera tendría la capacidad. Chika tomó su mano, Kanan no opuso resistencia, es más, la apretó con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Pasaron horas antes de que pudieran llegar a su destino, pero una vez se detuvieron frente a una gran casa de piedra y enredaderas subiendo por sus grandes paredes, supo que estaban en el lugar.

— ¿Estás bien?

— S-Solo un poco… Mi corazón está acelerado.

— Se nota que nunca habías viajado así— Chika sonrió —. Ya pasó.

— S-Sí…

Aun tomando la mano de la pequeña Takami, entró en la gran mansión.

Era realmente asombrosa. Sentía raro calzar zapatos, pero aún más extraño sentir aquel piso de mármol bajo sus pies. Todo estaba iluminado, grandes ventanales se alzaban a su alrededor, y muebles de todo tipo se presentaban, majestuosos. Chika no solo era parte de una familia importante, su familia era millonaria.

— ¿Kanan?

— Wow…— dejó salir, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

— ¿Te gusta?

— No sabría qué decir, pero me impresiona, es muy impresionante.

— El mar está cerca de aquí, nos subiremos a un bote, ¿los conoces?

— Supongo, pero no sé cómo sean ahora.

— Creo que no han cambiado mucho, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste un bote?

— Cuando los vikingos comenzaban a llegar a esas tierras.

— Oh… bueno, quizá si han cambiado un poco, espera, ¿había vikingos en este lado del mundo?

— Sí, o al menos así se hacían llamar.

— Sorprendente.

Continuaron mirando la mansión, y Kanan se detenía con curiosidad casi en cada esquina. Más tarde las hermanas de Chika llegaron, aunque ellas manifestaron lo que sus madres no habían querido mencionar, que la peliazulada era mayor que su pequeña hermana, se debatían entre las mismas edades que Enid y Hotaru, y la ninfa tuvo que elegir los dieciocho, dejando por sentado que era tres años mayor que Chika. Tres años… con tres ceros y un siete al lado, pero esto lo omitió.

— Bueno, supongo que tres años no son nada— dijo Shima —. Mi prometido es cinco años mayor que yo.

— Quién lo diría de ti hermana— bromeó Mito.

Después de una pequeña riña, todos se alistaron para ir al muelle, el barco estaba listo, y los delfines se lograban ver desde la mañana.

Kanan guardó silencio, mientras los Takami tenían una acalorada plática, aparte de que no pretendía contar nada sobre sí misma, la pelimandarina le había aconsejado que no dijera nada acerca de su condición, y que procurara tener la gorra puesta siempre. Chika sabía que su familia no aceptaría así como así que su hija estuviera enamorada de un ser mitológico, no lo aceptarían tan fácil, y era posible que incluso le prohibieran verla, y no quería eso. En algún punto se los diría, pues le parecía molesto tener que ocultar la belleza de la ninfa que amaba, pero por el momento, no quería ser imprudente. Pronto cumpliría dieciséis años, así que debía mostrar más madurez.

— ¿E-Esto es un barco de ahora? — dijo Kanan, ganándose la mirada desconcertada de la familia.

— No va a pasar nada— Chika extendió su mano a la peliazulada —. Voy a estar a tu lado.

Kanan dudó un poco, pero la decisión en los rubíes que Chika tenía por ojos la convencieron, así que, tragándose su miedo, tomó la mano de la pequeña Takami y subió a su lado a la cubierta del pequeño barco.

Siempre había vivido en el agua, por lo cual el océano le dio la bienvenida, calmando sus olas y soltando leves brisas, ella lo agradeció, al menos ahora ya no tenía tanto miedo. Bajó con Chika a una sección del barco que permitía que estuvieras más cerca del agua.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— Espera— sacó una cubeta con cosas extrañas dentro y extendió la mano al agua. Esperaron algunos minutos y entonces, un delfín asomó su hocico, Kanan casi grita, pero Chika le indicó que todo estaba bien.

Era un delfín, un delfín de verdad, estaba maravillada. Su piel se sentía un poco resbalosa, el delfín hizo un chirrido, y algunos más se reunieron junto al barco para saludar a Kanan, ella podía sentir que se encontraban contentos de verla, como si la conocieran, aunque por la fuerte conexión de las ninfas con la tierra, era posible que conocieran su esencia aunque no la hubieran visto nunca.

Chika miraba a Kanan con ternura, su sonrisa era la mejor de las recompensas, y no podía sentirse más satisfecha del resultado de su viaje. Estuvieron ahí hasta bien entrado el atardecer, una vez la noche comenzó a hacerse presente, volvieron al muelle.

— Bueno, ¿quieres dormir con Chika, Kanan? — preguntó Hotaru cuando regresaron a la mansión.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Bueno ya que ustedes van a casarse, me imagino que es mejor irles dando su espacio.

No fue capaz de decirles nada, no quería dejar mal a Chika, pero tampoco había recordado tener ese tipo de compromiso todavía. Aunque esta vez, la idea hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

No podía ser cierto…

— Familia— Chika habló —, Kanan aún no ha aceptado casarse conmigo, pero será mi esposa.

— ¿Qué?

— Por ahora somos más amigas que otra cosa.

— Ah, pensamos que…

— Lo siento, pero no tenemos esa clase de relación todavía, ¡aun así sigo decidida a casarme con ella!

— Oh Chika… ¿Por qué la obligas a algo así? — preguntó Shima.

— B-Bueno…— la pelimandarina no lo había visto de esa manera. ¿Estaba obligando a Kanan? Solo estaba luchando por su amor, y haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos por conquistarla, pues no había nada que no se lograra con esfuerzo y sentimientos puros, ¿pero en verdad se veía así?

Kanan notó la mirada de la pequeña Takami dudar por primera vez en todos los años que la conocía. Tomó su mano, ganándose una mirada confundida de la chica que juraba amarla.

— Chika no me ha obligado a nada, es más, ella hizo este viaje solo para mí, porque no conocía el mar ni había visto delfines, ella siempre me lleva flores y me trata con las mejores atenciones, jamás me ha obligado a nada… Y… sí… me gustaría dormir con ella…

Enid, Hotaru, Shima, Chika y Mito la miraron con sorpresa, haciendo que se avergonzara, pero no había podido evitarlo, cuando menos reaccionó, ya había dicho todas esas palabras, y era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Sus madres accedieron y sus hermanas no dijeron nada más, pero le pareció ver un poco de alivio en su mirada, en cambio a Chika no había podido verle la cara, pues había caminado por delante de ella mientras avanzaban a la habitación. Una vez dentro y vestidas con la pijama, Kanan decidió averiguar si es que había hecho algo mal.

— ¿Chika?

No obtuvo más respuesta que el abrazo de la pelimandarina, había crecido un poco, podía notarlo, ahora le llegaba a la línea de los ojos. Estuvieron así un momento, hasta que escuchó la voz de Chika, quien seguía con el rostro escondido en su cuello.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por lo que dijiste… Yo… Kanan… en serio que nunca he tenido intenciones de obligarte a nada, solo quiero ganarme tu corazón, pero… ¿realmente se siente como si estuviera siendo tan egoísta?

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Chika de esa manera, insegura, casi al borde del llanto. Tomó las mejillas de la pequeña entre sus manos y la miró con una sonrisa.

— No me has obligado a nada, al contrario, has sido muy considerada conmigo, desde el primer momento, y sí, es algo impactante la forma en que me has pedido matrimonio todas estas veces, pero Chika— besó su frente, dejando de lado su pena —… Eres dulce, gentil, considerada, valiente, espontanea, nunca había conocido a nadie como tú, ni siquiera cuando antes había convivido con tantas personas, eres una buena chica, y yo… te quiero… Quizá no de la forma en que tú me quieres, pero sería feliz de enamorarme de alguien como tú — había mentido y dicho la verdad por igual con esa última oración, pues sabía que ahora su corazón se aceleraba cerca de la pequeña Takami, su estómago estaba hecho un caos, y sus nervios se disparaban, pero aún no estaba lista para admitirlo.

— Kanan— Chika miró los hermosos orbes morados que poseía su ninfa —… Te amo.

— Te quiero— volvió a abrazar a la pelimandarina.

— Cásate conmigo…

No respondió, solo acarició el cabello de Chika, mientras comenzaba a cantar una canción.

— _No puedo dormir esta noche, estoy despierta y tan confundida, todo está en orden, pero estoy abrumada, necesito una voz que haga eco, necesito una luz que me lleve a casa, creo que necesito un héroe, ¿eres tú? —_ guio a Chika a la cama mientras entonaba esa dulce canción, se recostaron, se cubrieron con las mantas y permitió que la pequeña Takami se acurrucara a su lado. Acarició su cabeza mientras continuaba con la canción — _Nunca veo el bosque por los árboles, realmente podría usar tu melodía, cariño, estoy un poco ciega, creo_ — hizo una pausa, miró a Chika, quien ya se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos, sonrió, besó su cabello y continuó cantando, ahora que sabía que no podía escucharla — _… que es tiempo de que me encuentres. ¿Puedes ser mi ruiseñor? Canta para mí, sé que estás ahí, tu podrías ser mi sanación, me das paz, cántame para dormir… Di que serás mi ruiseñor…_

Chika se acomodó mejor, y Kanan sonrió. Cerró los ojos, también quería dormir.

* * *

El viaje había llegado a su fin, y con ello los días en que ambas chicas habían podido dormir juntas y convivir más. Kanan había notado pequeños detalles en Chika, como su costumbre de comer y comer mandarinas, su ritual al despertarse (caerse de la cama, quejarse un poco, tenderla, irse a lavar la cara y los dientes, y recordar que desayunaría pronto), sus gustos musicales, su libro favorito… Ya no era solo la adolescente que la pretendía, ahora era LA adolescente que la pretendía, y conocerla un poco más la hizo sentirse feliz. Eso sí, aparte de felicidad se había sentido algo mareada, incluso había sangrado un poco al caer por un pequeño risco mientras exploraba con Chika algunas zonas, ¡no sabía que podía sangrar! Fue todo un hallazgo, pero solo eso, quizá era el mar, era agua salada, y ella era de agua dulce.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la casa Takami en los campos de vainilla, tras otra larga y agonizante travesía en aquel automóvil, Kanan agradeció, y se disculpó al mismo tiempo por olvidar darles el presente antes; les extendió una pequeña bolsa con semillas. Les explicó que eran unas flores hermosas que se daba en el lugar donde ella vivía, y que, si las plantaban, crecerían muchas más de la que se veían en la bolsa. Enid y Hotaru agradecieron el regalo, y la invitaron a acompañarlas en otro viaje pronto.

Ella accedió, y regresó con Chika al lago.

— ¿Te divertiste? — preguntó la ojicarmín.

— Bastante, muchas gracias.

— A ti, por acceder a venir— la pelimandarina elevó la voz — ¡Y a ustedes por permitirme llevarme a Kanan unos días!

El eco de los árboles moviéndose por el viento fue la respuesta.

— En serio… Muchas gracias Chika.

— Me alegro infinitamente de que lo hayas disfrutado.

Se miraron, ninguna de las dos quería dejar a la otra, pero era de noche, y Chika no podía dormir a la intemperie.

— S-Supongo que ya tienes que irte.

— Sí…

— ¿Te veré mañana?

— Como de costumbre— acarició el contorno del rostro de Kanan, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

— Hasta mañana…

— Hasta mañana…— Chika se puso en puntas, y rápidamente, juntó sus labios con los de Kanan, solo para después salir corriendo.

— ¡He-Hey!

— ¡Te veo mañana!

— Tonta…— pasó sus dedos por sus labios, se sentían cálidos, en realidad, sentía toda su cara arder.

La noche siguió su curso, pero Kanan no podía dormir, por primera vez en su vida… Sentía frío, mucho frío…

Intentó cambiar de lugar para dormir, incluso hacerlo sobre el agua, protegida por los nenúfares, pero el sueño no llegaba a ella. Solo podía pensar en lo vacío que todo se sentía, suspiró con pesadez, no iba a poder conciliar el sueño.

Intentó salir del claro por su cuenta, pero tal como supuso, el bosque no le permitió salir.

— ¿No puedo dar una vuelta al menos?

Varios murmullos, entonando la misma respuesta, se hicieron presentes: "No".

Volvió a la orilla del lago, miró la luna. Había apreciado esa misma luna llena con Chika, y ésta le había enseñado algunas constelaciones, ahí no se alcanzaban a ver con tanta claridad, le pareció que el cielo se había movido un poco.

¿La noche siempre había durado tanto?

¿Siempre había sido tan silencioso aquel lugar?

… ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a necesitar tanto a Chika a su lado?

Las horas se hicieron eternas, pero al fin pudo ver el cielo aclararse. Estaba amaneciendo.

Aun pasó un poco más antes de que la pequeña volviera, la espera la estaba volviendo loca, y la soledad que sentía ahora no se comparaba con nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

— ¡Kanan! — finalmente escuchó su voz, y su corazón se contrajo, la miró, y la expresión feliz de la ojicarmín cambió a una de preocupación cuando notó las lágrimas en el rostro de su amada — ¿Qué sucede? — se apresuró a llegar a su ninfa, pero tan pronto como estuvo apenas a un palmo de distancia, Kanan se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza — ¿Qué ocurrió Kanan?

— Te extrañé…— dijo apenas.

La pelimandarina rodeó con fuerza su cuello y cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas también cayeran por sus mejillas.

— Yo también…

* * *

Era realmente difícil para ambas estar alejadas la una de la otra, ahora Chika iba por la madrugada, antes de ir al colegio, y regresaba directo al claro, yéndose muy tarde ya de ahí. Algunas noches Kanan iba a dormir a la casa Takami, pero solo los fines de semana, cuando la ojicarmín podía ponerle toda la atención que ahora Kanan pedía.

Años de dicha, años de dolor y años de alegría, cuando la ninfa pudo detenerse a intentar pensar en todo lo que ocurría, se encontraba en la cocina de la casa de Chika, en el cumpleaños número dieciocho de la ahora, estudiante de pintura.

La apariencia infantil de la pelimandarina aún estaba presente en su rostro soñador, pero su cuerpo ahora había desarrollado senos generosos, caderas remarcadas y una estatura similar a la de Kanan, podría decirse que ahora la ninfa solo le ganaba por algunos centímetros.

— Kanan, Kanan— Chika la llamó, su voz también había cambiado un poco, pero no dejaba de ser dulce y enérgica.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Ven, te quiero mostrar algo— salieron de su casa, despidiéndose de Enid y Hotaru.

Les pidieron no regresar muy tarde, pues había toque de queda, prometieron no demorar, más que nada, porque Chika tampoco quería exponer a Kanan. Los actos de la rebelión habían tomado más fuerza en los últimos dos años, así que salir muy tarde y ser sorprendido podía llevar a un largo interrogatorio de parte de las autoridades, y la pelimandarina no deseaba que ningún oficial tratara mal a su Kanan. Lo mataba antes.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A mi escuela— sonrió.

La relación con Chika no había cambiado mucho, sin embargo, la peliazulada se mostraba más cariñosa con la Takami menor, incluso se había aventurado a besar sus mejillas, deseando que Chika la besara en los labios, pero desde aquella vez, cuando regresaron de su primer viaje, no había vuelto a intentar besarla, ni por asomo. La amaba, de eso la ninfa estaba segura, se lo había dicho todos los días, sin falta, en más de una ocasión.

Y ella…

Ella también amada a Chika… Solo que no había encontrado el momento para decírselo… O más bien, tenía miedo. La menor de las Takami estaba creciendo, madurando, y ella, aunque podía madurar, no iba a crecer ni envejecer junto a Chika… Eso parecía no importarle a la pelimandarina, pero a Kanan le frustraba, y por primera vez, odió su naturaleza, pues quería envejecer y morir a lado de la persona que amaba, pero parecía que solo podría morir, y tendría que provocarlo ella… No tenía derecho a la incertidumbre ni al miedo de dejar ese mundo antes que su amada, en cambio, el tormento de perder a Chika en cualquier momento la perseguía como un depredador silencioso. Pero ese era su destino… Ella partiría después que la dueña de su corazón, no podía casarse en una iglesia, pues su Dios no la aceptaba, y tampoco podría darle hijos que viera crecer, pues las ninfas no poseían tal función en sus cuerpos, no la necesitaban. Nacían del rocío, de las lágrimas, de entre los pétalos de una flor, de una gota de lluvia, y llegaban tal y como serían toda su vida. Jóvenes doncellas, nunca niñas, nunca adultas, nunca ancianas. Solo una joven, eternamente.

No entendía a los humanos que anhelaban la vida eterna. Ella anhelaba ser mortal, como las demás chicas, pero no era así… Y Chika lo vería tarde o temprano.

Ese pensamiento la deprimía.

Llegaron a un gran salón, un piano les dio la bienvenida.

— ¿Aquí estudias ahora?

— No aquí, en esta sala, pero escribí algo para ti, así que le pedí a la profesora Sakurauchi que me enseñara a tocar el piano y a hacer una canción— extendió la mano a Kanan, quien no dudó en aceptar el gesto — para la persona que amo.

— Chika…

— Siéntate a mi lado— dijo mientras se sentaba en el banco frente al piano —, espero te guste.

— Seguro que sí.

Los dedos de Chika se comenzaron a mover por las teclas, tomó aire, y comenzó a cantar.

— _¿Qué haría yo sin tu boca tan astuta? Que me atrae y luego me golpea lejos—_ Kanan rio cuando escuchó esto, cerró los ojos —. _Tienes mi cabeza dando vueltas, no es broma, no puedo mantenerla quieta. ¿Qué pasa en esa maravillosa mente? Estoy en tu mágico y maravilloso viaje, y estoy mareada, no sé qué me golpeó, pero voy a estar bien—_ el rostro de ambas estaba encendido en llamas, pero a Chika no le importaba la pena, en ese momento, lo que quería, era que Kanan escuchara sus sentimientos, sentimientos que no habían cambiado, sentimientos que ahora eran más fuertes, y que seguro el siguiente año, lo serían aún más, y así al siguiente, y al siguiente, hasta que su vida se apagara y tuviera que partir —. _Mi cabeza está bajo el agua, pero puedo respirar bien, tú estás loca, y yo he perdido la razón—_ tomó aire, y sonrió mientras cantaba —. _Porque todo de mí, ama todo de ti, ama tus curvas y tus aristas, todas tus perfectas imperfecciones, dame todo de ti, y yo te daré todo de mí, eres mi inicio y mi final, incluso cuando pierdo, estoy ganando, porque te doy todo de mi… Y tú me das todo de ti…_

La letra continuó, el corazón de Kanan latía con fuerza, y ahora, todos sus pensamientos negativos se esfumaron, al menos un poco. Quería tomar a Chika de la camisa y besarla con todos sus sentimientos reprimidos, pero tuvo que soportarlo un poco más, aunque fuera hasta que terminara de cantar, y una vez escuchó la última tecla sonar, abrazó con fuerza a la pelimandarina.

— Chika…

— Sé que en un principio te pedí que te casaras conmigo, y aun lo quiero, pero creo que sería bueno que primero… Bueno— Chika se levantó del banco, pero le pidió a Kanan que permaneciera sentada, se arrodilló ante ella y tomó ambas manos de la ninfa —… Kanan, mi Kanan, mi amada Kanan… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La mente de la peliazulada estaba hecha un caos, entre lo que pasaba, lo que podría pasar, lo que sentía y lo que quería hacer.

— Chika yo— las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas —… lo siento.

Los ojos tristes de la menor de las Takami le partieron el corazón.

— Aun no soy suficiente… ¡Pero no me rendiré!

— Chika, por favor— rodeó el cuello de su amada con ambos brazos, hincándose también —… No me hagas esto…

— ¿Te estoy lastimando, Kanan?

— Sí… Cruelmente…

— Lo siento… Si tú quieres, yo me alejaré de ti y…— fue silenciada por los labios de la ninfa, y un poco desconcertada, correspondió ese beso de manera torpe e inexperta.

— No quiero… Yo quiero estar contigo… Pero no puedo…

— ¿Por qué?

— Chika… Yo no soy humana, no puedo darte lo que otras chicas pueden darte, no puedo entrar a una iglesia, no puedo darte hijos, no puedo ver pasar el tiempo a tu lado, ni podrás verlo pasar en mi rostro, yo siempre seré igual, nunca cambiaré, no podré ser reconocida como tu novia, menos como tu esposa, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que mueras, pero sé que lo harás, y eso duele, me duele como no tienes idea— a estas alturas, las lágrimas de Kanan habían empapado sus mejillas —. No quiero que mueras, quisiera deshacerme de esta inútil inmortalidad y dártela…

— Pero Kanan— Chika retiró el flequillo de su frente —… Yo no podría vivir una eternidad sin ti.

— Ni yo sin ti— ahora le era casi imposible hablar, pero se esforzó, su corazón ignoró el dolor de su garganta, y ella también —… No soporto la idea de estar sin ti, egoístamente quiero que estés a mi lado, mientras mi razón me exige que te quiere ver feliz y crecer como todos los humanos…

— Kanan…

— Pero te quiero a mi lado…

— ¡Kanan! — Chika tomó las mejillas de la peliazulada — ¿Es que no entiendes que yo solo puedo amarte a ti? Eres egoísta, pero no por quererme a tu lado, sino por querer alejarme y condenarme a una vida sin ti, yo te amo… Te amo con todo lo que soy, ¿no es suficiente aun?

— Pero yo…

— Lucharé por ti, así me lleve toda la vida, eres mi felicidad y mi más grande sueño… Kanan, quiero pasar mi propia eternidad a tu lado.

— Chika…

— Se mi novia… Y luego conviértete en mi esposa, por favor.

Kanan no halló más que decir, simplemente se pegó a Chika y la besó, sintiendo las lágrimas mezclarse entre sus labios. Cuando se separaron, la miró con una decisión innata, dejó de lado sus miedos y se concentró en esos ojos rojizos que la miraban con devoción y anhelo.

— Seré tu novia, quiero ser tu novia.

Chika se quedó sin habla un momento, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… Kanan, su Kanan había dicho que sería su novia… Y después de eso, no faltaría mucho para compartir su vida con ella como su esposa. Tenía que ser un sueño, pero el sonido de los pájaros y la calidez de la ninfa sobre su cuerpo le gritaban que no era así. Cubrió su rostro y lloró de felicidad entre los brazos de Kanan.

Esa noche, la peliazulada se quedó a dormir en su casa, la noche estuvo llena de besos y caricias inocentes, al menos lo más inocentes que podían ser. Ninguna de las dos llevaba prisa, querían disfrutar de la compañía de la otra.

A la mañana siguiente, Chika tenía que ir al colegio, así que temprano llevó a Kanan de vuelta al claro del bosque. Los espíritus no dijeron nada acerca de que la peliazulada había pasado la noche fuera sin avisar, no se atrevieron, el corazón de la ninfa le comunicaba al bosque lo feliz que estaba, que al fin había dicho sus sentimientos con honestidad, y eso también los hacía felices a ellos. Lo mostraron en las hermosas flores que comenzaron a aparecer mientras caminaban.

— Vendré tan pronto como terminen mis lecciones.

— Sí…— bajó su rostro, escondiendo su tristeza, su novia se percató de esto y elevó ligeramente su mentón, para que la mirara.

— Espérame.

— Siempre.

— Te amo.

— Yo te amo más.

Chika sonrió y la besó con ternura. Tendrían que conformarse con eso, al menos en lo que la ojicarmín regresaba.

— Antes de que digas " _mikan_ ", yo estaré de regreso, mi amor, ya verás.

Kanan asintió, y la miró marchar. Se veía más enérgica que de costumbre, y ella era la razón. Suspiró, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había perdido su figura en la distancia, y ya la echaba de menos.

— … _Mikan…._

* * *

Era… probablemente, la semana más feliz de toda su vida.

Ahora podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por la ninfa, y ella la correspondía de la manera más dulce que podía.

Kanan despertó aquella mañana con su novia entre sus brazos, suspiró profundamente, una lágrima casi sale por sus ojos, aún no se podía creer tanta dicha. Algo muy bueno tenía que haber hecho en esos tres millones de años si es que había merecido amar a Chika Takami, y que ella la amara de vuelta.

— Mn…— se revolvió entre sus brazos, y finalmente se despertó.

— Buenos días amor.

— Buenos días cariño— se acercó a su rostro y la besó con tanto amor como le era posible expresar en esa danza de labios.

— ¿Irás al colegio hoy?

— No, el ataque a los Watanabe tiene a toda la aldea en alerta, así que muchas personas están dejando el lugar, entre ellas mi mentora.

Un profundo hoyo se hizo dentro del pecho de Kanan.

— ¿Y ustedes?

— Mis madres quieren ir a Brunuh, va contra la tradición familiar, pero están atacando a las grandes familias, y aunque nuestra propiedad está rodeada, también la de los Watanabe lo estaba, incluyendo a los que perecieron antes, los Tsushima— Chika suspiró —… Tienen miedo, nos iremos de aquí en algunas semanas en lo que terminan de hacer todo el papeleo.

— … ¿Me dejarás? — dijo en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué? Dioses, no, por supuesto que no— Chika se sentó en la cama y Kanan imitó su acción —. Kanan— tomó su mano entre las suyas —, ¿vendrías conmigo a Brunuh?

— ¿Qué?

— Está cerca del mar, así que tendrías dónde bañarte y un nuevo lugar que cuidar, no faltarías a tu responsabilidad de ninfa.

— P-Pero los espíritus.

— Yo iré a hablar con ellos, tienen que saber que es por tu bien, o yo me quedaré aquí, a tu lado.

— Chika…

— Vayamos hoy, quiero hacer todo lo posible para que vayas con nosotras.

— Sí…

Emprendieron el camino, Kanan estaba nerviosa, ¿y si no la dejaban?, ¿y si sacaban a Chika de ahí y no le permitían volver a entrar? Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero la mano fuerte de la pelimandarina le hizo saber que todo iba a estar bien.

El bosque pareció feliz de recibirlas, pero al leer el corazón de Kanan, varios murmullos comenzaron a escucharse.

Llegaron al claro, y Chika miró a todos los lugares, pero como de costumbre, no vio nada. Suspiró y comenzó a decir.

— No sé si estén enterados… Pero la rebelión alcanzará esta aldea en algunos meses— los murmullos no se detenían, obligando a Chika a gritar — ¡Así que, les quiero pedir, por el bien de Kanan, por mi bien, por el amor que compartimos, que la dejen marchar conmigo a Brunuh!

Los murmullos se hicieron voces que comenzaron a gritar cosas como: "No dejaremos que te la lleves", "no sabes lo que dices", "nosotros podemos protegerlas", "no es necesario que se vayan".

— Pero…— las palabras de Kanan fueron calladas con mayor fuerza por todas esas voces.

— ¡Los humanos tienen armas, podrían pasar sus defensas, no es seguro para Kanan, yo puedo protegerla, déjenme protegerla!

 _— ¿Y de qué podrías protegerla tú? —_ una voz se materializó frente a ellas, dejando ver una extraña mezcla de humo blanquizco.

— Podrían herirla— contestó Chika, dejando su sorpresa de lado.

 _— Pero niña, no sabes lo que dices, nadie puede herir a Kanan, ella no puede morir._

— Parece que yo sé algo que ustedes no— la menor de las Takami miró fijamente a esa extraña aparición —. En Brunuh, Kanan se lastimó, ella puede sangrar, así que, si puede hacerse daño, entonces alguien puede herirla.

 _— Tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_

— ¿Qué cosa?

 _— Si Kanan se aleja de este lago por años, ella se hará frágil, pero necesitará regresar para recuperarse, ninguna clase de medicina podrá curarla si enferma, y como es inmortal, sufrirá por siempre si no vuelve, y si renuncia a la custodia de este lago… Ella perderá la gracia de la inmortalidad, y adoptará el pecado original, ¡el castigo que tu Dios ruin les hace cargar a ustedes!_

— Entonces— Kanan no podía creer lo que escuchaba —, ¿sería humana?

 _— Y morirás en algún momento._

— Pero… Entonces podría estar al lado de Chika… Como una humana.

 _— Los humanos no viven ni una pizca de todo lo que tu vives._

— Eso no me importa— la ninfa se aferró al brazo de la pelimandarina —… Ustedes lo han sabido todo este tiempo… ¡Y nunca me dijeron nada!

 _— No podemos mentirte, pero tampoco queremos que te vayas… Y sabíamos que te querrías ir con esta humana, y nos abandonarías._

Esas palabras le habían dolido a Kanan, ellos la habían cuidado, pero ella amaba a Chika, y si había una oportunidad de estar a su lado entonces…

— Me iré con ella… Es lo que quiero, yo la amo, y ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella… Quiero estar a su lado, quiero ser humana… Por favor… Por favor— se arrodilló —… Déjenme marchar con ella.

El bosque quedó en silencio, y la extraña neblina desapareció.

— ¿Es un sí?

 _— Que así sea—_ escucharon _—, después de decir, "Ifrah imig dava oofreo yah", habrás renunciado a la custodia de este lago… Pero nunca podrás volver, tu conversión en humana será dolorosa, más dolorosa que estos años de soledad, ¿aceptas ese destino?_

Kanan suspiró.

— Sí… y gracias.

— Kanan…

 _— Hazlo._

La peliazulada besó en los labios a la ojicarmín.

— Creo que será mejor que esperes fuera.

— No… No voy a abandonarte.

— Lamento que tengas que ver esto.

— Siempre estaré a tu lado.

— Te amo.

— Te amo más.

Kanan tomó el collar de Hanayo entre sus manos y se arrodilló a la orilla del lago. Miró a las miles de sombras que la veían desde los árboles, y les sonrió con toda la felicidad que sentía al por fin poder hacer su deseo realidad.

— Gracias por estar a mi lado todos estos años, nunca me abandonaron, y espero me perdonen algún día por abandonarlos a ustedes— no hubo respuesta. Cerró los ojos, sintió el collar de su amiga arder en su palma — _Ifrah imig—_ su garganta comenzó a quemar, pero no le importó— _dava oofreo_ — escupió un extraño líquido azulado _—… yah._

Fue como si la hubieran golpeado, en todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, dando paso a borbotones de aquel extraño líquido, desbordándose por su boca, Chika se acercó a ella con desesperación, dijo que lo soportaría, pero lo que sus ojos veían era demasiado, se aferró al cuerpo de su amada, se sentía caliente. Un dolor que pareció perforarle el vientre se hizo presente, estuvo a punto de rendirse, desmayarse, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil. Finalmente, sintió algo desprenderse de su corazón y viajar por su boca, saltando al lago.

Había terminado, los peores veinte minutos de su vida. Pero estaba hecho. Su saliva caía por su mandíbula, ahora estaba completamente desnuda.

— ¡Kanan! — Chika la cubrió con su chaqueta.

— L-Lo hice…— dijo.

— Lo siento mucho— la pelimandarina lloró en su hombro.

— Pero ahora soy como tú— sonrió.

— Humana…

— Y tu novia— se incorporó, su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

 _— Ahora márchense, y olvídense de que alguna vez pisaron este lugar._

— Muchas gracias— Kanan sonrió, y todo quedó en silencio.

Caminaron por el bosque hacia la salida, una neblina extraña hacía difícil la visión, quizá era de esa manera como los espíritus manifestaban su tristeza. Quizá…

— ¡Ya llegamos! — anunció Chika, pero al parecer sus madres aun no regresaban.

— Creo que no hay nadie.

— Mejor, así podrás vestirte, puede hacerte daño.

— Puedo enfermarme…

— Sí— Chika sonrió, no todas las personas se veían tan emocionadas por eso —, podrías enfermarte.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación. Kanan tardó un poco, pero finalmente eligió un vestido verde acuoso.

— ¿Qué tal? — preguntó, tímidamente.

— Te ves hermosa— Chika la abrazó —. Lamento lo del bosque… En serio…

— Lo que sea por ti…

— Y yo también haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz.

Era raro no ver esas puntiagudas orejas en Kanan, pero no se veía mal, seguía siendo hermosa, y así sería siempre ante los ojos de Chika.

El sonido de la puerta les hizo saber que Enid y Hotaru habían llegado, había un fuerte olor a vainilla en el aire, quizá ya la estaban cosechando.

— Bajemos— dio un casto beso en los labios de su novia.

— Sí— sonrió.

Se dirigieron a la sala, pero no había nadie.

— Cabello color mandarina, ojos rojos, como del demonio, eres una Takami— una voz se hizo presente, y una mujer de apariencia tosca entró por el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Quién-? — Chika no pudo terminar de hablar, la mujer corrió hacia ella y la apuñaló con fuerza en el abdomen, solo para repetir la acción de nuevo otras cinco veces, destrozando sus entrañas.

Todo había pasado en cámara lenta, Chika ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de sentir dolor, pero la sangre ya estaba escurriendo, cubriendo su ropa, y saliendo por su boca.

— A ti no te conozco, debes ser la novia de Takami.

— Ch-Chika…— Kanan temblaba sin control, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos, que parecía que saldrían de sus cuencas.

— Eh sí, lo siento, es necesario matar a los nobles para lograr la libertad, estas personas lograron lo que lograron robando, no merecen vivir — explicó la mujer, como si lo hubiera ensayado, o quizá… Como si lo hubiera dicho muchas veces.

Kanan no escuchó, solo se acercó al cuerpo de la chica que amaba, aun respiraba, pero… con una herida así… moriría… Chika… moriría….

— ¡Hey!, ¿Estás escuchando perra? ¡¿Qué más da?! La he hecho trocitos por dentro— rio, satisfecha—, he sido benevolente, Hotaru Takami es a quien le hemos quitado la cabeza, y ahora mismo, estamos rastreando a su esposa, ella solo era una niña, pero una Takami, al fin y al cabo, nos lo agradecerás cuando mires todo lo que haremos con su fortuna.

— Malditas…

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Malditas! — gritó Kanan, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

— Quería dejarte viva, pero mira que responderme así… ¡Tendré que hacerte pedazos entonces, reúnanse en el infierno!

Kanan cerró los ojos, esperando su destino, pero no había ocurrido nada, entonces los abrió. Miró cómo Chika había atravesado la cabeza de esa mujer con una de las varillas de repuesto que tenía para su caballete. Las guardaba en la sala, porque le gustaba retratarla a la luz de la fogata…

— ¡Chika!

— Corre…— dijo, ya no tenía fuerzas, se notaba.

— No me iré sin ti…

— Vete… Kanan…

— No, te sacaré de aquí— cargó a Chika sobre sus hombros, y comenzó a correr, sintió su sangre humedecer su vestido, pero no le importó.

— ¡Hey, ustedes! — las llamas habían consumido casi por completo los campos de vainilla, así como todo lo demás, solo el bosque seguía intacto — ¡Deténganse o dispararé! — Kanan se metió entre el campo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, tropezándose una y otra vez, sintió una bala impactarse contra su hombro, pero siguió corriendo, llegando a los pies del bosque.

 _— ¡Entra, ahora!_ — escuchó en el interior, y obedeció. Corrió hasta llegar al claro donde finalmente cayó de rodillas, con Chika a su espalda.

— Kanan… Mgh…

— ¡Chika! Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien amor, lo vas a estar— sentía que se iba a volver loca.

— Kanan… Tranquila, por favor… Lo siento… Parece que no pude protegerte por completo— Chika tocó la herida en el hombro de Kanan.

— No… Chika…

— Méteme al lago, el agua fría retrasará mi final…

— ¡No me dejes!

— Je, je… Ghhn — Chika escupió sangre —. No lo haré… jamás…

Acarició su cabello con cariño mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos, hacía tantos siglos que había deseado amar a alguien, pero ahora que lo hacía, su corazón se oprimía contra su pecho, era insoportable, desgarrador. Sus ojos rojizos la miraban como si nada más le importara en el mundo, como si le susurrara un silencioso poema de la devoción que siempre le había tenido, como si no estuviera a punto de morir. Entró en el agua con Chika, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos, como aquella figura que la ojicarmín le había enseñado en un libro, "La virgen de la piedad", creía recordar que se llamaba.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara? — sonrió.

— Chika…

— Kanan… ¿podrías cantar una canción? — dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro, manchando un poco su mejilla con ese espeso líquido rojo.

— Sí— la peliazulada sonrió, o al menos trató de hacerlo, los ojos de Chika se posaron en los suyos — _Cuando tú estás conmigo es cuando yo digo, que valió la pena todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido, no sé si es un sueño aún, o es una realidad, p-pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo yo… Que este amor que siento es porque tú lo has merecido_ — sonrió, y Chika devolvió el gesto débilmente —, c _on decirte, amor, que otra vez he amanecido_ , _llorando de felicidad_ , _a tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo_ … _Nada es como ayer—_ besó su frente, respiró con dificultad por la mucosidad de su nariz, y aunque su voz salió primero débil y temblorosa, siguió cantando —. _Ab… Abraz… Abrázame que el tiempo pasa, y el nunca perdona_ — le faltó voz— _… ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona, abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo, abrázame, que el tiempo es oro si tú estás conmigo, abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte, y más fuerte que nunca... S-Siempre… Siempre… Siempre abrázame—_ ¿cómo continuaba la letra? — Te doy gracias… por cada momento de mi vivir— esto lo dijo, en vez de cantarlo, la respiración de la ojicarmín comenzaba a ser pausada, casi imperceptible, pero le seguía sonriendo, mirándola con esos ojos soñadores.

— Kanan…

— Chika…

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — dijo, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

— Sí… Sí quiero… S-Sí— Kanan se aferró a Chika, abrazándola — ¡No me dejes!

— Jamás— susurró la pelimandarina —… Jamás… Mi corazón te pertenece-gh, ¿recuerdas?

— Y el mío a ti.

— Te amo Kanan…

— Te amo… Te amo, te amo… Te amo Chika…

Chika sonrió, y Kanan se acercó a besarla. Movieron ligeramente sus labios, disfrutando del contacto, y aunque la ojicarmín no quería admitirlo frente a su amada… Tenía miedo de morir, pero sentía cómo sus sentidos se adormecían, intentaba luchar por mantenerse consiente, pero lo sabía, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

— Eres… mi persona especial… No sabes lo feliz que fui contigo…

— ¡No hables como si fueras a irte ya!

— Je, je… Hgn… Tienes razón… Kanan— acarició su rostro —… Mi hermosa Kanan…

— _Abrázame muy fuerte amor—_ las palabras se ahogaban en sus labios, pero siguió intentando terminar la canción — _…mantenme así a tu lado, yo quiero agra… agradecerte amor…_ todo lo que me has dado… Chika— No recibió respuesta, en cambio, miró los estáticos ojos de la pelimandarina —… ¿Ch-Chika? … No, no… ¡No! ¡Chika! — se aferró a ella, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, gritó y gritó, hasta que el dolor de su garganta no le permitió seguir. Sus párpados pesaban, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, comenzó a nadar hacia el centro del lago, y se mantuvo ahí, con Chika entre sus brazos, cerró esos hermosos ojos color rubí con una de sus manos, creyó que ya no le quedarían ni fuerzas, ni lágrimas, pero no… Aun pudo flotar un momento más, y el llanto parecía no detenerse. Bebió del agua del lago, y comenzó a cantar la que sabía, sería su última canción. Llegando el final, dejó de mover sus piernas, permitiendo que fuera el agua misma quien la mantuviera a flote, sentía cómo comenzaba a hundirse poco a poco — _Bebé, no tienes por qué tener miedo, levántate…_ Chika _… Levántate—_ no había ocurrido nada, lo sabía, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, la noche ya estaba cayendo — _. Con la rebelión que nos conecta, nos dirigimos descalzas al lugar donde hay luz—_ ella estaría con Chika, siempre —. _Llora, está bien gritar_ — se dijo —, _no existe un reto sin inseguridades, no existen personas sin miedo. Si extiendes tu mano_ — suspiró, el agua comenzaba a subir—…. _Bebé, no tienes por qué tener miedo, levántate, sujeta la promesa que… aún conserva su calor_ — parecía que al fin el lago había decidido llevarla al abismo, pues ahora parecía que un tirón la comenzaba a hundir. Abrazó el cuerpo de su amada, cerró los ojos.

 _"… y ve al lugar donde hay luz…",_ terminó, en su mente.

Dentro del agua, mientras sentía cómo ésta llenaba sus pulmones, abrió los ojos y logró ver la luz de la luna reflejarse, parecía despedirla.

Después, todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Su padre le había pedido que acomodara las lanchas que usaban los turistas para navegar o bucear, salió de la tienda, a esa hora sus compañeros de la secundaria salían de clases, pero ella no había podido ir ese día, había mucho trabajo, sin mencionar que su isla quedaba muy alejada de Uchiura, y tras el abandono de su madre, había tenido que luchar codo a codo con Hiro Matsuura para mantener la tienda funcionando, y hasta ese momento, lo había hecho bien.

— Esto debe ser suficiente— subió al muelle, chocó con alguien que estaba parada ahí, pero, ¿cómo era posible eso? Se suponía que ese muelle era exclusivo de la tienda.

— ¿Estás bien? — el gorro amarillo en la cabeza de la pequeña le indicó que iba en la primaria.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —la pequeña no contestó — ¡Hey! — de nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta — ¿Estás bien?

— Her-Hermosa…— la escuchó decir con gran emoción.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Eres muy hermosa! — bajó del muelle y corrió hacia ella.

— G-Gracias— las niñas de primaria podían ser terriblemente sinceras. Pero los ojos rojizos de la menor la hicieron estremecerse.

— Cásate conmigo— dijo mientras sonreía, pero por alguna razón, lloraba.

Entonces las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos también, se sentía desconsolada, triste, extraña.

— ¿ _Onee sama_? — ella no parecía comprender, y, a decir verdad, Kanan tampoco.

— L-Lo siento, no sé lo que me pasa.

La niña de cabello color mandarina la abrazó y palmeó su cabeza.

— ¿Entonces sí?

— Cuando seas más grande, hay que averiguar— la abrazó, y su corazón pudo calmarse al fin al sentir los brazos de la niña rodearla con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Kanan Matsuura, soy una estudiante de secundaria — sonrió —, ¿y tú?

— Chika Takami— la niña suspiró con ternura —, y soy el amor de tu vida.


End file.
